Dreams
by Kaze no Namida
Summary: Dreams… Childhood lovers, forgotten faces, an illicit new love, but when the entire world is crashing down on you, what are you to do? No rest, always functioning, sleeping is the only respite, but what happens when even then you cannot rest? This is the


Dreams…..

Childhood lovers, forgotten faces, an illicit new love, but when the entire world is crashing down on you, what are you to do?

No rest, always functioning, sleeping is the only respite, but what happens when even then you cannot rest?

This is the story of two men who realize that they were each other's first love, but when time has changed who they once were, can they handle the truth? Or will it just fire up the flames of hatred?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, you have some problems, but rather; Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takashi.

**Warning:** this is a Yaoi story that means boy/boy pairings! And I might include hints of shoujo-ai (light girl/girl love) but it is unlikely… this is rated "R" for a reason. It includes lemons, swearing, rape, and beatings.

**FYI:** In this story Jonouchi (actually spelt Jyonouchi) Katsuya is beaten (and raped) by his father. Okay? If you don't like it then don't read this story. Also this is a Jou/Kai, Jonouchi x Kaiba... etc. story. Again, if you don't like that pairing there isn't gonna be much else going on.

* * *

Piercing blue eyes cut through the blackness, forbidden blue met with honeyed brown. A small gasp was heard; shocked russet looked at glaring cerulean.

"Kaiba?"

The small sound was cut off by a loud swish of clothing, a flicker of silver was seen, then the sound of footsteps pounding closer, closer, ever closer. Suddenly a pale hand broke out of the darkness; grasping onto the wrist of the honey-eyed teen, it pulled him to the floor. A thud was heard in the cement room followed immediately by a pained sound sprouting from soft lips. A hand snaked around the boy and found a large section of rope. A small chuckle and the rope was slithering around the brown-eyed youth's wrists. Said eyes went wide; then the struggle started. The boy tried to shatter the cord with only the help of exhausted arms. While another pair of arms skillfully undid the bound boy's shirt.

"Get off me!"

The hands responded by moving all over the now bare chest, soaking in the warmth. Coffee-colored eyes went even wider then humanly possible. The hands were removing his pants; once removed, he would be left only in his underwear. The fingers worked skillfully away at the unnecessary clothing, letting the poor bound child be exposed. Said fingers tugged away at the last article of clothing left; the boxers.

"No!" the boy shouted, "No!"

A smirk grew on the other's mouth,

"And why not?"

The fingers were feeling every part of the bound boy's body. They found something that was aching to be touched, to be known.

"You want this, no?"

The fingers closed around the longing flesh. A started scream erupted from bitten lips.

"Who knew the puppy would be so…." The man leaned forward and whispered into the other's ear, "…hard?"

A sharp gasp while eyes broadened and the man bent down, and kissed the other while marking what was his.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eyes flew wide-open, body jerking into a sitting position. Panted breathing was heard. The owner of said body was pushed back down, harshly.

"Shut up you good for nothing bitch." Came a voice right next to the other's ear, "or I'll have to do more then you want me to do."

The world had turned black. Brown eyes could see nothing, but he knew that voice. He knew it all too well. The boy could do nothing but grimace and grind his teeth while he was being raped; his arms were held together over his head by one of the other man's hands.

Once the man had finished he shrugged off the boy, picked up an empty bottle of vodka and threw it at him. The glass shattered into a million pieces, and a million spots of pain shot into the boy's bare body; pain poured through him. Blood poured out of the youth and stained the carpeting under him, matching all the other spots.

"Well! What the fuck you doing here boy? You got school, don't ya? So get!" The man screamed.

"Yes….. Father…."

The boy struggled up, undoing the rag that had obscured his vision. With his sight returned he started to pick out the shards of glass out of his chest, stomach, legs, and other appendages.

"Get some fucking clothes on bitch! I don't want a boy who'd disgrace his family going outside dressed up like a fucking whore."

"Of course."

The boy turned and stepped forward only to step on a shard of glass. Pain burst through his blood like electricity. He stumbled forward, but he did not fall. He would never show weakness in front of his "father." Limping along the boy got into his room and finished picking out the shards of glass from his skin. He put rubbing alcohol on his newest cuts and downed some beer to numb his pain. Once the bleeding had stopped, he wandered around looking for a shirt. He glanced up at a clock.

"Damn."

He was going to be late.

The boy found a long sleeved black shirt and put on his uniform. Slipping on socks as he walked out of his room, he carefully avoided the shards of glass littering around. As he was leaving he saw his father peacefully sleeping. A small smile and a little snort the golden-haired boy turned a way from the snoring man. He stepped down, put his shoes on, and picked up his bag. He exited, locking the door behind him.

"Ittekimasu"

No one replied.

* * *

Notes from the Author

In Japan when one leaves the house the say "Ittekimasu" (I'll go and come back) and some one else replies "Itterasshai" (please go and come back).

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
